


Soon-To-Be

by russiaeats1cake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Communication, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Sisterly Love, Violetshipping, aw, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiaeats1cake/pseuds/russiaeats1cake
Summary: Shizuka watches and reflects as her brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law spend time with her daughter.





	Soon-To-Be

**Soon-To-Be**

 

From her kitchen, Shizuka watched as her soon-to-be brother-in-law sat cross-legged on the floor at level with her three-year-old daughter. Natsumi, with her small hands, held Kaiba’s face and then patted. The brunet remained, his elbows resting on his knees, and let her laugh all while she found her place between his legs and sat. She leaned on his torso and listened intently as Kaiba said something. Natsumi smiled brightly and Kaiba returned it with one of his gentle smiles.

 

Jonouchi entered the room and headed straight for Kaiba and Natsumi. He sat next to Kaiba, put an arm around his shoulder, and kissed the side of his head. Then, he turned his attention to the small girl, said something, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

 

She had offered to Jonouchi that she could be their surrogate. After all, they were good with kids, made a good team, and seemed ready for it. But her brother had looked at her with wide eyes when she suggested it.

 

“Surrogate? I think it’s a bit early to talk about kids, Shizuka. Besides, if anything, I think Seto would want to adopt.”

 

Shizuka found it hard to believe that they hadn’t talked about having kids together. They were due to get married next month, and no major life event like that is left without a major conversation of that weight. Especially after months of couple’s counseling they had so that they could communicate effectively with each other. No. Those two had something decided.

 

“Uncle Kats’ya, up! Up!”

 

“Alright----you asked for it!” He tossed her in the air and she squealed.

 

“Katsuya, be careful,” she heard Kaiba say.

 

At least she could commiserate with Kaiba about their anxiety whenever Jonouchi or her husband did that. She was almost shocked by the gentleness the CEO showed with her daughter, having met him when he was at peak egomaniac jerk. Then again, Mokuba was raised by him, and he was a very well-adjusted adult in a long-term relationship. Whatever had broke in Kaiba years ago, he had learned how to preserve it in those he loved.

 

Jonouchi plopped down next to Kaiba again, pulling him close to both him and Natsumi. He whispered something to her, and she saw Kaiba’s face stiffen and Natsumi jump in surprise and yelled, “Mama! They’re having a baby!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, Natty----. Seto, where you going?”

 

“Away.”

 

“Come on, Seto…”

 

Shizuka watched as Kaiba walked into the kitchen and leaned against the countertop. She guessed that he hadn’t wanted everyone to know yet. Oh well, the cat was out of the bag. She looked to Kaiba.

 

“You getting a surrogate or adopting?”

 

Kaiba threw her a sidelong glance. “Adopting.”

 

“Uh huh. My brother guessed right.”

 

“You’ve talked about this before then. I wish he didn’t share so much about us.”

 

The funny thing was that the pair was incredibly secretive about their lives. Their relationship had started quietly even.

 

“Oh, it wasn’t Katsuya. I was asking about it. He didn’t even  _ want  _ to talk about it,” Shizuka said. She laughed. “He was scared to answer.”

 

Kaiba stared off at Jonouchi, and she wondered what was going on through his head at the moment. It was a mixture of something not-placeable and guilt. He stood full height and crossed his arms. He said, “Katsuya was always afraid to talk about it.”

 

She thought that meant that Kaiba had scared Jonouchi into not sharing, but his expression told another story. It was her brother, not Kaiba, who was concerned, maybe even on the fence, about having a child. She had always suspected Kaiba to be the one who would be reluctant.

 

“Well, he isn’t now, is he?”

 

Jonouchi walked up to them, carrying Natsumi. “I’m not what now?”

 

“Nothing,” Kaiba said with one of those smiles he seemed to reserve for her brother.

 

Shizuka sighed. She said, “Well, now that you spilled the beans, you gotta tell me all about it. Where are you guys in the process? Do you need help decorating?”

 

Without a beat, Jonouchi started answering her questions, and in the corner of her eye, she saw Kaiba watching him with a small smile on his face.


End file.
